


this city is burning

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dancing, F/F, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia slid her hands up and wrapped her arms around Kira’s waist, pulling them together so their legs slotted neatly.  “You smell so yummy.  You know, coyotes and foxes have been seen feeding together before.  We could be friends.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	this city is burning

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Kira/Malia - instinct.

“When did you learn how to do this?”  Kira had to raise her voice over the thump of the music, lips close to Malia’s ear.  Malia danced like she’d been born with the skill, like she did it every day, and it made no sense to Kira.  _How can I, a teenage girl who has gone to public school my whole life, not know how to dance, while Malia, who was a coyote for a decade, looks like Shakira?_

Malia grinned, running her fingers through her wild hair, shaking her hips to the music.  “What do you mean?”  She wound her arms around Kira’s neck, pulling their bodies closer together.

“The dancing,” Kira said nervously as their hips ground together.  Malia was all bursting energy, limbs smooth and muscular, like she could dance and touch and _feel_ for days on end.  Kira leaned back a little, looking Malia in the eye.  “Wait, do coyotes dance?”

Malia whipped her head back and laughed, loud and cheerful in the bustling room, and gripped Kira’s hips tighter.  Her fingers settled right above Kira’s ass and Kira inhaled sharply.  “No, but we play.  It’s all about the placement of the body, the hands and feet.”  She slid her hands up and wrapped her arms around Kira’s waist, pulling them together so their legs slotted neatly.  “You smell so yummy.  You know, coyotes and foxes have been seen feeding together before.  We could be friends.”

“Sure,” Kira said, letting her body melt into Malia’s.  “Friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the ever-so-middle-school "Send My Love to the Dance Floor, I'll See You In Hell" by Cobra Starship.


End file.
